Wrath of the Worker
by DinglberrySauce
Summary: A boy that has been scorned by his people, beaten by them, hated by them. A man with power close to the gods themselves, who has been watching over said boy. What will happen when the two of them meet?


**Hey guys! I know what you are probably thinking now. I know that I should stick to one story, but I had this idea because I was playing Infinity Blade recently, and I just had to get this down.**

**As for Menma Rises, I know that I've put it off for a while, but I don't know when I will get back to it.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter of Wrath of the Worker!**

o0o0o0o

**Chapter 1:** **Introduction and Goodbyes**

Konohagakure no Sato; The Village Hidden in the Leaves is considered the strongest shinobi village in all the Elemental Nations. This oversized village in the middle of Hi no Kuni is also considered one of the most peaceful, and beautiful places on the planet. Grassy fields, lush forests, and tall mountains can vouch for that. While it is one of the most beautiful, it is by far not the most peaceful. Contrary to popular belief, Konoha is a place that produced the worlds greatest criminals. Orochimaru, Itachi Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha are the most notorious of those criminals. All of them have something in common, and that is power. Just the mention of those names could send chills down people's spines.

Konoha not only has produced the most notorious criminals, but also created the most powerful, and good-willed people in history. Those people include Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Minato Namikaze. These four men are the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and Yondaime Hokages respectfully. These four men are the four that have taken the will of fire, the will to protect everyone that is precious to them, to new levels.

Despite this, if you look pass the curtain that the Hokages throw over the village, you can see that it is also a place of hate, disgust, and brutal beatings. The majority of these things were thrown at a small black haired boy named Naruto Namikaze; The son of the Yondaime Hokage, The Pariah,  
>The 'Demon'. On his birthdays, he would be chased by mobs of civilians, and beaten within an inch of his life. The reason for this was because he was one of the two Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. One the day of their birth, Naruto and his sister, Naomi were chosen by their father Minato to be the Jinchuurikis of the demon. Naomi contained the chakra of the fox, while Naruto contained the soul, will, and malice of the monsterous beast.<p>

Even though he was the son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Naruto was only saved from being beaten to death by a silver haired ANBU wearing a dog mask at the last second. The ANBU 'Inu', or Kakashi Hatake was never assigned to protect the son of the Yondaime, he did it upon his own will. However, he wouldn't always be there for little Naruto because he had his duties as an ANBU to attend to. The reason for Minato not ordering Naruto's protection was because of a prophecy that the Shinigami informed Minato about when he was summoned to seal the Kyuubi into Minato's children.

_-Flashback-_

It was done. The Kyuubi has just been sealed into the children of the Yondaime Hokage. Minato was standing there with his kids in both of his arms, the Shinigami's ethereal spirit floating behind him like a shadow.

A lone tear came out of Minato's eye, and he spoke. "Please Shinigami-sama, let me spend some time with my children before you take my soul." He pleaded quietly.

"No. I shall not take your soul, Mortal." Minato spun around, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. "There is a prophecy that has already been foretold. One of your children, while I cannot tell you which one, will be the person to either bring great destruction, or a great period of peace to this world. You will be needed on the Mortal Plain to take care of them. Know that when you die, you will be sent straight to my realm, Mortal." The Death God informed as his figure blew away with the wind. Minato looked at both of his children in thought. He then looked at Naomi, his blonde daughter contained all the Kyuubi's chakra.

_'She has to be the one. I just know it.'_ He thought.

_-Flashback End-_

Now, an eight year old Naruto was running for his life once again from the mob of villagers that were out for his blood. He knew why he was chased, he was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The very same beast that had destroyed most of the village eight years ago. But his sister was also a Jinchuuriki! It didn't make any sense. Why is Naomi treated like a damned princess, while I'm the pariah, the 'Demon Brat'? Why doesn't father save me either? It's always Inu-san that saves me, and I know that he isn't ordered to do so because he would arrive earlier than he has been.

"Come back here, Demon !"

Naruto looked back, and saw more people add to the ever-growing mob of villagers. _'Shit.'_ he thought with a barely visible sweatdrop. Looking at his surroundings, Naruto's face brightened up when he saw that he was near one of the tunnels that went outside the village. He didn't know if anyone else knew about it, but that didn't stop him from using them.

He turned, and ran down an alley as the mob continued to follow him down the narrow passage. How could they still be chasing him? He knew that he had way more stamina than most Jonin, so how where the villagers keeping up? 'How do I get awa-...oh yeah.' Naruto thought with a deadpan of his face. He used his chakra and channeled it to his legs, giving him a speed boost. Since his dad never taught him anything, and he along with his mother trained Naomi instead, Naruto thought it was a good idea to listen in on one of their training sessions. Luckily, it was when they were teaching Naomi how to use chakra, and he listened in on their conversations. He has praticed ever since, and now he has about Chunin chakra control due to the scrolls that he found in the trash.

Naruto kept running, and turning corners until he came upon a trap door. He lifted hit and jumped down the hole, landing on the bottom without a sound. For an eight year old, he had surprisingly excellent stealth. The black haired Namikaze ran down the tunnel, even though he was certain that he had lost the mob, he kept running until he ended up at the end of the passage.

Naruto opened the steel door with curiosity. This must be one of the tunnels that he has never used before because surely, he hasn't used them all. Looking to his right, he saw a large fence that was surrounding a forest with ridiculously large trees, and a strange atmosphere. He shrugged his shoulders, and jumped into the forest that was called, "The Forest of Death" not that he knew anyways. Soon, the black haired child was consumed by the darkness of the deadly forest.

**=Namikaze House=**

Two people were sitting in the living room, while another was getting dinner ready. One of those people was a man with spiky blonde hair, and bangs that went down to his chin. He had fair skin, and sapphire blue eyes. This was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash of the Leaf. The second person was a small eight year old girl that had long blonde hair with red streaks in it. She also had fair skin and sapphire eyes, she was Naomi Namikaze, daughter of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.

The woman in the kitchen that was getting their family ready was none other that Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. She had long red hair, violet eyes, and fair skin but a little paler than the pther two. She had just finished dinner, and decided to call her family over. "Dinner is ready! Naomi, go get Naruto would ya'?" She said, earning an 'M'kay.' from Naomi as she skipped towards Naruto's room. Kuishina smiled as she watched her daughter act like that. She might be a Jinchuuriki, but she could still be a child. Kushina the felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and a pair of lips connect themselves with her cheek.

"Smells good, what is it?" Minato said, making Kushina smile again. "Don't act like you don't know Mr. Yellow Flash, it's Miso Ramen with rice...just-for-you." She said, poking his chest every time. The blonde haired man chuckled sheepishly, it seemed like this day off was worth it.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Naruto's room, it's empty!" came the voice of Naomi. Their eyes widened, and they rushed over to Naruto's room. They rushed in to see Naomi standing at Naruto's desk looking at a strange mark that was in the shape of a mask. Minato sniffed and smelled charcoal, something that was used in sealing ink. "It's a seal." He said, putting his hand over the seal and channeling chakra into it.

The seal disappeared in a poof of smoke, and a piece of paper was left in its place. Minato picked it up, and the Namikaze family read the one word that was on it.

_Goodbye._

Tears started welling up in the eyes of the Namikazes, and Minato dropped the paper. "G-G-Goodbye? Is he...is he gone?" Kushina asked with tears running down her face.

"That would be a yes." The Namikazes all spun around to the source of the voice. They saw a...robot dog thing? "Who are you? How did you get into here?" Minato asked in alarm. Whatever this thing was, there was no possible way for anything to enter the house without getting poisoned, or paralyzed.

"You don't know? I am a robot, seals don't apply to something that isn't a life form." The robot said as a light on its head, they assumed was his eye, glowed a golden yellow. "My name is TEL. I am a computer that was programmed to sever my master." TEL said, receiving confused looks.

"Who is your master?" Kushina asked. TEL took a moment to reply, and said, "That is classified information." Kushina was starting to get a little angry, and stepped forward but was stopped by Minato.

"You said that Naruto is gone. Where is he?" The blonde haired man asked. This time, TEL didn't take any time at all to 'compute' an answer. "He is in the capable hands of my master at the moment." TEL's eye changed from yellow to a blood red. "You won't be needing him for a while." He said in a deep, menacing voice. Minato was going to ask the robot another question when it faded into little blue particles that, in turn, faded like they were never there.

Minato slammed his hand on Naruto's desk. "Dammit!" He yelled, while Kushina, and Naomi collapsed out of grief. Minato then looked out of the window, a lone tear rolling down his face.

'I know that I've been a terrible father, Naruto. Wherever you are, we will find you, and I will treat you like the son that you truly are.'

=Earlier in the Forest of Death=

At the moment, Naruto could be seen laying on the ground asleep. He had passed out from exhaustion several minutes before, and just fell to the ground while he was running. A twig broke, but Naruto still didn't move. A robot dog with a yellow eye came out of the bush, and inspected the boy.

"This is him." TEL said as he sucked Naruto up in a blue beam.

=Unknown Location=

Naruto opened up his eyes groggily, and felt that he wasn't laying on the grass of the forest that he was once in. He shot up into a sitting position, and checked his surroundings. He was in a large stone room from what he could make out, and he was laying on a bed.

"You're awake. You've been out for a couple hours." Came a voice. Naruto's eyes widened as the lights came on, and revealed that he was indeed in a large stone room, but the walls had strange glowing blue runes. Naruto turned to the source of the voice, and saw a man with golden armor, a dark grey hooded cap that had the hood down, and a strange golden mask that seemed to have a tall crown on the top. He was sitting atop a stone throne with blue holograms floating around him that he was pressing. A screen popped up, and he kept pressing buttons, obviously not paying Naruto any attention at the moment.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked. The man stopped what he was doing for a second to look at the black haired Namikaze, then turned back to what he was doing. "You are in my humble abode, child." He stopped once again, and pointed towards a corner where TEL stepped out into the open. "This is TEL, he brought you here upon my command. I've watched you for a long time, you have potential." The man said as leaned back into a more comfortable position.

"Why not take me home? Surely Tou-san will freak out if he knows that I'm gone." Naruto asked. The man pressed a couple more buttons, and paper and a pen appeared before Naruto in a blue glow. The black haired Namikaze looked at the man in confusion.

The man chuckled. "You don't want to return to that place, do you? That place that has scorned you, beaten you, glared at you, hated you, the place that even your own father won't protect you." The man said, making Naruto get an angry look on his face as he gripped the bed sheets tightly. Naruto shook his head slowly. "Not while you are weak, you don't. That is your home, and as such you will want to return to it at some point in your life whether you want to protect it, or destroy it. You will stay here until you are strong, and unable to use it." He said.

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "You are going to train me?" He asked, getting a nod from the man. "What am I using?" The man pressed yet another button, and a blade appeared in his hand in a flash of blue. The sword had a dark grey leather hilt, and an opening where it is tapered to four points on the exterior. The blade has a dark grey inner section imbued with some sort of circuitry, surrounding that was the edge of the blade, being it was a double-edged sword the edge extended to both sides. At first, the blade widens until it surmounts in width about ten inches from the hilt. At that point, it slowly becomes narrower until the tip of the blade is reached. There are three holes of various size in one section, and three more of a smaller size closer to the end.

"This is called the Infinity Blade. It is my creation, and a man has rendered my unable to use it." The man said. **(A/N: if you want a picture of it, just look up 'The Infinity Blade' on google images or something.)** Naruto looked at the blade in awe. The craftsmanship of the blade was on the level of gods.

"Who are you anyways?" An unseen smirk showed behind the man's mask.

"I am Galath; The Worker of Secrets."

o0o0o0o

**Well, what'd ya think? I thought that this was surprisingly well written, even for my standards. (No mean to brag or anything :P)**

**Like I said, I don't know when I will be getting back to Menma Rises, or any other fic. I think that I will be staying on this one for a while, then work on my other fics. I just need to get my mind focused on one idea, ya know?**

**Don't forget to Read & Review!**

**DinglberrySauce, out.**


End file.
